


Joined

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge Deleted, Extended and Missing Scenes [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Extended scene for AO3, M/M, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, ben loves his husband a great deal, ben's attempt at dirty-ish talk, in which ben gets a little melodramatic, married darkpilot, my sex scenes are too melodramatic, sex as a metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: From The Broken Edge, Chapter 50: After the meeting regarding Ziost, Ben and Poe retire to their room to make up for missions away from each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author's Notes: So...hope this is decent, at least. I promised that I'd have the extended version of Ben and Poe, um, making up for lost time posted. (Hope that AO3 doesn't mind) I guess I was also nervous about posting it considering this is the first really explicit (I mean, even my usual sexual scenes thus far don't get really explicit) scene I've posted to AO3. Like, this actually earns the explicit tag. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

It was long after the meeting ended that they retired to their rooms. To Ben’s pleasure, they had separate rooms from the others, so they could have all the privacy they wished. It was long after they got ready for bed and got into bed that Ben spoke. “You nervous?”

 

“A bit,” Poe said. “But I’m also glad. I mean, maybe with capturing Snoke, we can end the war. Finally.”

 

“And we could go away together.”

 

“Long as I could keep in touch.”

 

Ben hummed. “Why wouldn’t I allow you to stay in touch?”

 

“I just don’t want to move too far.”

 

“We wouldn’t go too far.” Ben’s hands trailed over his hair. “Just as far as I’d go to make you happy.”

 

“Ben...”

 

“I want you to be happy.”

 

“I know.” Poe hummed softly. “But being with you...that’s happy enough. Being with Jess and the others, being with you...I am happy there.”

 

Ben drew him closer in, closer into an embrace, and nestled into the crook of his shoulder. “I am too.”

 

“Mmmmm?”

 

“Happy. With you.”

 

They lay there in the night, Poe sighing in contentment. “I missed you so much, you know. On the missions.”

 

“Did you?” He already knew. But he wanted to hear Poe say it.

 

“Yeah. I’d just...lie awake and I wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about you, where you were, what you were doing. How you’d feel. And...more.” Poe exhaled. “I wanted you so badly.”

 

He could feel Poe’s desire -- this hunger that he felt for his then-lover that could hardly be repressed, a hunger that he kept to himself on missions, but tortured him late at night like an itch he had to scratch. Lying awake, wondering where Ben was and what he was doing. Longing for him. Feelings that only became more potent when Ben opened up their bond.

 

“I missed you too,” Ben said, softly. He trailed a finger along Poe’s cheek. As he trailed lower, he swore Poe shivered though not unpleasantly, arching into the touches. Ben himself ached to touch Poe more, love him more. Poe burned, his skin flushed, and Ben looked up at him. _May I? Can I go lower?_

 

_Yes, Ben. Stars, your touch..._

 

Ben’s fingers trailed down towards Poe’s groin, and Poe groaned, raising his hips in need even as Ben touched him. He could feel Poe’s desire, his arousal, practically flickering over their link, and his fingers moved towards the buttons of Poe’s pants, undoing them and freeing Poe’s arousal.

 

“You really missed me, didn’t you?” Ben murmured even as he cupped Poe’s shaft.

 

“Y-yes. I did. So much. I wanted you so badly, Ben. I -- I just wanted you.”

 

“I’m here.” Ben said. “Now just lie down and let me work.”

 

Poe was hard and silky in his hand, swollen, and the moans he made even as Ben worked him, stroked him, were beautiful to hear.

 

“I missed you too, my darling. Do you know what I would have done for you if I were here?”

 

“I -- oh, Ben that feels so good.” Barely regaining his composure, Poe said, “I -- I can guess.”  

 

“I would have kissed you. I would have felt the silk of your lips beneath my own. I would have moved to your throat, tasted the salt of your skin, tasted every inch of you. You have no idea how I missed the way you taste, the way you smell.”

 

“I don’t smell that good.”

 

“You smell so unique.” Ben inhaled, moaned -- he couldn’t get enough of that smell, that heady smell of trees and engine oil, the smell of open skies, the warm smell of sex. “So _perfect_. Don’t talk that way about yourself.”

 

He inhaled again. He doubted he could ever get enough of his husband, he’d never get enough. Before they were married, he hadn’t been able to get enough and he wouldn't get enough now. He was in love, in lust, completely addicted. He needed.

 

“And the way you taste -- by the stars, I missed it. I would have kissed your throat, down to that beautiful chest of yours. I would have put my ear to it just to hear your beating heart.”

 

“Ben...” Even amidst his arousal, Poe sounded genuinely moved.

 

“I love you. And your heart...as long as it beats, the galaxy is better for it.”

 

 _And to live without your heartbeat, without you, is unfathomable._ That knowledge hit Ben with the Force of an oncoming speeder. To live without Poe, to live without his heartbeat, his laugh, his smile -- it was scarcely worth thinking about.

 

“So I’d show you. Show you how much you mean to me. Show you how I _love you_ , my husband, and how bright you are.”

 

He sent an image into Poe’s mind, pure light, pure love, because that was what Poe was, he was some sort of fountain of light, and Ben loved him so.

 

“Ben...”

 

“I love you. I _love_ you. You’re perfect to me, you’re everything to me and I would do anything for you. I love you.”

 

Even that ramble could barely sum up how Ben felt. These emotions, these feelings. Even just saying he loved him wouldn’t be enough to show Poe how he loved him. Every kiss wouldn’t be good enough, every embrace, every word wouldn’t be good enough. Every touch wouldn’t be good enough. He could shout his love to the sky and it wouldn't be able to show the full depths of his feelings.

 

He kissed Poe’s eyelids. Kissed his nose, which elicited such a bright, vibrant laugh from Poe that made these feelings only intensify. Kissed his mouth. Opened himself to Poe, through their kiss as well as through their bond, and found those thoughts swirling with a joyful sort of desire in his head. Ben let his thoughts mingle with Poe’s even as he broke the kiss to let his lips travel to Poe’s throat, making Poe arch under him, moan.

 

“Ben,” he gasped. “Oh, Ben. Angel...”

 

Ben continued his ministrations, trailing fingers down towards Poe’s nipples, laving one nipple with his tongue. Poe gasped and moaned even as Ben did it, even as Ben tasted him, worshipped him. He could already feel Poe’s anticipation to get to the next part, to get to his yet untouched member. _Patience, my darling. Patience._

 

Poe moaned even as Ben kissed his thighs, making them tremble, down his legs, carefully avoiding his more ticklish spots. Finally, he reached towards Poe’s shaft (he still couldn’t call it...Poe’s other names for his part, this most intimate part of him) and took him in hand, warm and hard and yet pliable, too pliable.

 

He stroked Poe. Stroked the head of his shaft, swirled the dampness on his fingertip, Poe’s moans and encouragements egging him on. He still couldn’t believe how Poe looked in the depths of pleasure. He looked so beautiful -- his eyes closed, his mouth slack, his head thrown back. “Ben...oh, darling, you feel so good, oh, Ben...”

 

Ben continued to stroke, to caress, and Poe thrashed, caught in the depths of need. Poe cried out, and he came, and there was so much of it even as Ben’s name lingered on his lips.

 

They were far from done. Ben wanted to feel Poe from the inside, feel where he was truly home. He had always hesitated to top thanks to his fears of hurting his beloved, and this was no exception. They had switched it up on occasion, varied positions, but there always was that trepidation -- would he hurt Poe? Ben hoped he didn’t. That he never did.

 

He lay down, Poe above him. He rested his hands on Poe’s hips, letting Poe lower himself onto him, and he moaned in bliss. The weight of Poe on top of him, the heat of Poe around him -- Poe was so warm, so snug, so home. He sent it across the bond, the truth of their joining, their sensation. This wasn’t just sex, it never was just sex, it was joining, it was being one with the other, it was not knowing where Poe ended and he began and loving it. _You’re home. You’re home to me. I need you, I need you so much._ Penetration was slow and easy, and Ben felt Poe’s pleasure in turn -- being filled, being joined with Ben.

 

_We’re one. This is our joining, this is our love._

 

Ben looked around, reached through the Force to sense if anyone could hear them, if anyone had noticed the sheer sound of their lovemaking or looked in, but Jess, Snap and the others were asleep. He was jarred back to reality with how Poe clenched around him, so hot, so tight, and it was too much, it --

 

Ben’s orgasm hit -- it hit like the slap of a wave, and he was lost in this bliss, in his pleasure, in this ecstasy. He didn’t know how long he was streaming, but he was overwhelmed with this bliss of being inside Poe. Eventually, spent, he withdrew from Poe’s body, drew him in close.

 

“My darling.” Ben kissed his temple. “How do you feel?”

 

Poe grinned up at him. “Never better.” A relieved sort of sigh. “I really did miss this on our missions. I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too. Tell you what, after the war’s over...we can go somewhere. Away from the war.” Ben could still remember what he had said to his mother during that horrible argument, an argument that he knew full well was childish and yet he also remembered what she had said about Poe being unstable, about any grief for Thomas somehow being _bad_

 

_how messed up was the Jedi Code anyhow?_

 

and he knew that apologizing to her was going to be like pulling teeth.

 

But he would take Poe away from the war, he knew that much. As far as he could. Heal his wounds, any remaining physical ones, any remaining emotional ones.

 

Poe made a sound that sounded almost like a purr. “Tell me a bit about it.”

 

“Well, who knows where we’d go?” Ben hummed softly even as he ran a hand through Poe’s hair. “Maybe we’d go to the same planet we had our honeymoon. We’d be there, we’d be able to see the sky. Fly under it together. I know I haven’t gone flying in quite a while. So we could go flying. See the sky, see the clouds. And we’d be happy together.”

 

Poe nuzzled into the crook of Ben’s body. “Happy. That sounds good to me.”

 

Ben placed his cheek on the crown of Poe’s head. “It sounds good to me too.”

 

Silence.

 

“We’re going to have to go on that mission tomorrow, won’t we?”

 

Ben nodded. “Ziost. I can only hope that we can find Snoke. Except...”

 

“What?”

 

“I just have a feeling,” Ben said. “That I’m not going to like what I find.”

 

“Whatever happens, we’re going to face this head-on.”

 

“Exactly. And you’re safe with me. I promise.”

 

Poe hummed softly, almost a purr, before relaxing in Ben’s arms. Ben looked down at him, looked at that relaxed face, the locks of hair that fell around it, framed it in that sort of almost devil-may-care fashion, the thick eyelashes that stood out against golden skin, and he felt a sudden sort of wave of protectiveness for Poe.

 

_I love you. Dear stars, I love you. For you, for everyone, I’d find a way to end this war in an instant._

 

And even the idea that it couldn’t be done so quickly was enough to make Ben want to find a way to end it quicker even more.

  
Ben slept then, the warmth of Poe’s body pulling him into a deep, strangely peaceful rest.


End file.
